A Distant Whistle
by Vahkhiin
Summary: Yuna dwells on the days she had last seen him. Would she ever meet him again? When? A whistle drifts away in an echo after it is whistled, will she hear it again one day? YunaTidus


_**I don't know why, but i just decided to write this one day. Well, I actually wrote this a while ago and kinda forgot that i wrote it. So anyway, was cleaning my hard drive of old useless files and came across this. :) just thought maybe i should post it up. It's a one shot, just so you know. **_

_**enjoy.

* * *

**_A whistle is what one girl lives to wish she'd hear one day. Although silent whispers of the sea answers back to her as she listens closely, she still stands there waiting. It is refreshing to watch the sea waves crash, although not when you mourn for a person inside. It has become a habit that has stuck on to her like a deadly disease.

_Whistling _

It hurt her to dream of a man who she would never set eyes on again. He was a man who had saved her not only from her self, but from the entire world of Spira. He would never know that it was him that gave her the courage to finish the pilgrimage. To give her the pride in standing up for herself and not always for the sake of others. He would never know how she really felt, that one kiss was enough to tell her how he felt. But how about her? How about what she felt for him? It was a sad memory but although one of her best.

"I will wait," she whispered softly to the sea, her bluish green bi-colored eyes casting itself over the blue sea.

She would wait for him, even though she knew he wouldn't come. Because she loved him, with her entire heart. He had become the heart of her body, and without every beat she simply felt like a lost soul in this world. Her life became one without meaning. But she couldn't let herself down that easily. There were people who still counted on her; those kids across Spira who looked up to her. After all she was the summoner who defeated Sin and lived.

But then, none of that would have happened it if weren't for him. Who was it that picked her up when she thought she was going to fall? Who was it who took her pain away for a moment, just so she could focus on other things and make the right choice? He kissed her fears away and replaced them with courage and hope. In the end, it was him all along who defeated Sin. Without him, there would be no today. Sin would still roam the world and death by numbers shall rise.

_It was him, it was Tidus who saved this world. _

The one and only man who has changed her, not only spiritually but mentally and physically. She would always dream, but never feel. That's what hurt her most.

She knew she had his love. It was something she could always feel even though he wasn't there. But something told her, may it be her conscience or whatever; inside she felt his presence in her heart. Like he had nested his soul with hers and become part of her.

Even after death, he still came to her in dreams each night. And in those dreams she has of him, his touch is almost radiating around when she wakes up the next day. It is like he is alive, through her.

"Mummy what are you thinking?" a blonde boy comes up to her and circles his hand around her thigh, his eyes staring up to her.

She smiled and rested her hand on his small head. "Thinking about things," she answered softly to her son. He had so much of his father in him that it was just not funny. Father and son shared the same hair color, the same facial feature, but the only thing that was different was his eyes. They were of his mothers. Blue and green.

"Daddy said not to think too much, it might make you think silly things," the child said happily. He wouldn't understand the meaning behind those words at this age, but when his older, maybe he just would.

"Where's Daddy anyways?" she asks, turning around. Her eyes met one of a man.

"Where would you want me to be Yuna?" the adult male gave her a smirk.

Her eyes soften at the sight of him and she smirked back. "I want you to be beside me," she answered.

"What do you think Kai? Should I stand beside mummy?" the man bent down to match the level of the child.

The toddler smirked and nodded, "Yeah."

The male chuckled lightly and ruffled his son's hair. After the squeals of laughter from the child, the man finally let go and watched as the small boy ran off to where Lulu and Wakka sat.

"What were you thinking of anyway?" he stretched back up and stood beside her.

"Of you," she answered, eyes still focusing on the water crashing.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes you Tidus," she turned to him slightly angry.

He smirked and circled his hands around her shoulders. "Yeah well, I'm a lovable guy and you know what, our son thinks that too."

Yuna smiled warmly and nodded. Leaning half of her body weight against his strong hold. He was back to stay this time. Her wish was granted.

She was right though, he was always in her heart. She just needed to believe, and only then would she see.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured her and leaned his head against hers. "I love you too much to leave," he said softly.

"Not just till the end?" Yuna asked.

"Always," he ended.

_I don't know where I'd be_

_If it weren't for you and me _

_My thoughts they made me see_

_What I could not believe_

_** It's short, but sweet. Well thats what I thought when i read through it. **_


End file.
